The Digital Visual Interface (DVI) is a display interface developed in response to the proliferation of digital flat-panel displays. The DVI interface is becoming more prevalent and is expected to become widely used for digital display devices, including flat-panel displays and emerging digital CRTs. The digital DVI connector has 24 pins that can accommodate up to two TMDS links and the VESA DDC and EDID services. The DVI specification defines two types of connectors. The standard DVI cable attachable to the connector is a 24-conductor cable. DVI cables are expensive and cannot be used for great lengths. The longest commercially available DVI cable is sixteen feet in length (16′).
The only available alternative to use of DVI cables is double digital analog conversion. The digital signal from the computer must be converted to an analog signal for the analog VGA interface, then converted back to a digital signal for processing by the flat-panel display. This inherently inefficient process takes a toll on performance and video quality and adds cost. In contrast, when a display is directly connected to a digital interface, digital-to-analog conversion is not required.
A suitable DVI cable arrangement is an essential element of a new generation of electronic devices including digital television, High Definition Television (HDTV) and large data monitors. Such devices will need long cables as the display is often removed from the electronics.